1. Field of the Invention
The present is related to a flat display panel and a method of repairing conductive lines thereof and more particularly, to a flat display panel and a method of repairing conductive lines of the flat display panel without using rescue lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared with traditional non-flat display panels, such as cathode ray tube display, flat display panels has been a mainstream product in the market because of having the characteristics of lightweight and thin thickness, and is widely applied to household televisions, monitors of personal computers, and mobile electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and mobile music-players.
Since the design of flat displays tends to provide high resolution, the density of conductive lines such as scan lines and data lines of one flat display panel becomes higher and higher. Accordingly, the difficulty of fabrication process of the flat display panel is comparatively raised so that short defect easily occurs between adjacent conductive lines. In addition, taking the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel as an example, the designs of 2D1G and 2G1D structures have been introduced into the design of LCD panels in order to practice multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) design for increasing the range of viewing angles, wherein the 2D1G structure means each pixel region has two data lines and one scan line (or called gate line), and the 2G1D structure means each single pixel region has one data line and two scan lines. In a 2D1G structure, for instance, one pixel region may includes two sub-pixels that are respectively controlled by two different data lines, and therefore there are two data lines arranged next to each other between two adjacent pixel regions such that the distance between adjacent data lines is substantially reduced, which also easily causes short defects.
According to the conventional repairing method of conductive lines of flat display panels, an additional rescue line has to be disposed on the substrate, and the conventional repairing method includes cutting off the part of conductive lines with the short defect and connecting the cut lines by an additional rescue line so as to transfer signals to provide a normal operation. However, according to the design of conductive line arrangement of traditional LCDs, using a laser blade to cut off the data lines with short defect easily cause a new H-line or cross-short problem in a large area, which means the cut data line and other material layers overlapping and positioned below or above the cut data line, such as capacitance electrode or common electrode line, may melt at the same time and be connected with each other, because of bad energy control of laser blade. In addition, the traditional repairing method by using the rescue line makes signals be transferred through an additional conducting path, which influences in the operation efficiency of the flat display panel. For example, a flat display panel with a scanning frequency of about 120 hertz which has been repaired with rescue lines will have operation and performance problems and the repairing effect will not be good enough. Therefore, to provide a simple repairing method of conductive lines and corresponding structure design of flat display panels are still important issues for the manufacturers of flat display panels.